


The Great War has arrived.

by Guardiansoftime



Category: Doctor Who, game of thrones
Genre: Doctor Who References, Doctor Who S10 - Freeform, F/M, Meeting the Family, Sex, different cultures, missy and the master team up, teenage love, time traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardiansoftime/pseuds/Guardiansoftime
Summary: James and Arya have been friends for years but now they both entering there teenage. Years and they feelings for one another will be important for future of Winterfell.





	1. Reunion

Doctor Who and Game of thrones Crossover James Morgon/Arya Stark freindship/romance.

This story follows Arya and James from friends to lovers, because James travles with the Doctor and takes place during, S7 and near the end of S6.

Age 17 James Morgon

nationality Britsih

date of birth 1994

Arya Stark freind/lover

travels with the 12th Doctor.

Earth date 2017

location London high school a few days after he left Arya Stark.

James had no regrets in his life but sometimes he wished he had a few regret he was tossing and turning, in his sleep because he knew something wasn't right. He looked up at his bedroom wall because he was having a nightmare about the nightking the ice zombies, his mobile phone buzzing in the background it was a text he picked it up saying, "I will return soon the Doctor o and Arya has returned home." He said.

James woke up the next morning his mind was still thinking about Arya he said some things to her and it broke, him because she was his best friend in whole universe and that was strange in himself. As James sat down on the chair he had something to eat and drink then his mum and dad got up to they knew that something was different about thier son.

"Okay son we would like to talk too you about something." Said James mother.

"What about?" Said James.

"Like what's going on with you at the moment? you have been acting wired and I would like to know why!" Said James father.

But before James could answer, his father question the Tardis surrounded them his mother and father where in complete shock and why should they be. The Doctor was talking to a man a small man that James hasn't seen since, the first meeting at Winterfell the dwarf looked at James as he was wearing a pin around pinned on his chest, the dwarf smliled at him before the Tardis flew off.

"Tyrion Lannister." Said James.

"Mr. Morgon you look vey young and handsome to how is Arya theses days?" Said Tyrion Lannister.

The Tardis landed with a thud the Doctor explained that James was on a mission to talk, to Daenerys Targaryen while he would drop of his mother and father. Back at Winterfell as The Doctor gave him back his sonic screwdriver he looked at him again. He was young silll and a little worried about something.

"Jon Snow is here?" Said James.

"Yes he is here because he is trying to get Daenerys Targaryen help and I got stuff to do back, at the vault and I can't be everywhere at once." Said the Doctor.

"No true but when can I see Arya again? I've got to see her because I want to say I am Sorry, for the things I said to her," he looked down on the gound.

The Doctor looked at the young man who feelings for Arya and the boy who saved her so many, times in the past The Doctor looked at him he knew he wanted to go back, to Winterfell but he promised Jon Snow help. James and the dwalf got out of the Tardis then it vanished into thin air, James turned to see three dragons mid-air James pulled his sonic screwdriver out from his pocket and pulled out to scan the dragon's the dwalf looked at the young man standing before him.

"She is waiting for you, Jon Snow and Daenerys they waiting for you if I where you I would bend the knee to her." Said Tyrion Lannister.

"I have been keeping in contact with the Doctor through Lord Varys and he to is looking forward to seeing you, again as I you have grown young man." Said he said.

James placed his sonic shades, on his face and placed his sonic back in his pocket he looked at Jon Snow, who was very unsure about hik he came closer to him.

"My sister Arya Stark, is she still alive?" He said.

"Yes she is alive back home the Doctor said." He said.

Meanwhile, Arya was making a campfire she was cold and tired she wanted to return to Winterfell but her heart belongs to James Morgan he was the Doctor friend, and now she didn't know if she was going to see him again? A little tire came down her cheek she pushed him to far. A few days later she returned to Winterfell where Arya had a dreamed of coming home again she smelled bread being made and people talking everywhere Arya meet two soilders, at the gates she approached them then he saw him the Doctor James? She thought she went to the guards.

"Um can I help you?" Said the Soilder.

"My name is Arya Stark," She said.

"The young princess is dead so fuck off, little girl we have no business with you" Said the gaurd.

"Who in charge of Winterfell?" Said Arya.

"The lady of Winterfell and the Doctor protector of the seven kingdom's." Said the gaurd.

"I am a freind of the Doctor freind James Morgan I came home, for him and if you turn me away and if the Doctor finds out he will be angry, but my friend James he's like fire and ice and if he finds out you send me away he will come for you." She said to them.

The gaurds told her sit and wait until the gaurds left her but she wanted to go to the cripts and pay her respect, to her dead father she grasped her sowrd needel James was always on her mind. She loved him but she couldn't admit her feelings for him.

"It doesn't look, like him it should have been carved by someone who knew his father face is dead." Said Arya.

"Yes the Doctor is here and James mother and father are here also." Said Sansa.

Arya looked shocked because she knew that James had returned home safely but James was hers and hers, alone but she was wondering if James had fellings for her.

"You love him? Dont't you I can see it in your eyes how did you get back to Winterfell?" Asked Sansa.

"It wasn't a pleasant journey but I am guessing your wasn't either?" Asked Arya.

"No, it wasn't but we are both here." Said Arya.

"Bran home to he wants to see you it about James." Said Sansa.

Sansa and Arya saw Bran he looked up at them the Doctor and James mother and father, joined them Arya knew that was his parents so this was going to be interesting thought.

"I saw on the Crossroads." Said Bran.

"You saw me?" Said Arya.

"What?" Said James mother.

"My brother has visions," Said Sansa.

"What are your names?" Asked Arya.

"Beth and that's my husband Ben." she said.

The talked about the mission that James had to do it was crazy, because there was no way that James was going to get proof of the White Walkers and if he could how? Back at Dragonstone James was playing with his sonic shads trying to understand what was going on he sat down on the ground playing with the grass. He thought he was going mad but then again maybe he was going mad.

"You get use to them they are magnificent beast," Said Missandei.

"Yes, they are and what worries me." Said James.

"Forgive me, but you're freinds with Jon Snow and yet you travel with the Doctor?" Said Missandei.

"Yes, I do I am just a 17 year old boy with nothing to prove," Said James.

Then he got a message from the Doctor well like a video chat link he answered the call Missandei thought he was strange but then again, he probably was very strange.

"You want me to do what?" Said James.

"Find proof that the White Walkers are real go beyond the wall with Jon and a few others record it and then we give the proof, to the Lannisters it fool proof." Said the Doctor.

"I must be out of my mind?" He said.

"What choice do we have? They are coming to kill us all and you and I Jon have proof they are real, so what are you going to do save us?" Asked Bran.

He removed his shades before turning around to see Jon coming this way "I am going to have to call you back." He said he looked at Jon and then to Missandei and then to Tyrion then to Daenerys and then to Lord Varys.

"What is it?" Said Jon.

"I am going to catch a monster." Said James.


	2. A union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and James take there relationship to the next level.

Friend's ruinted Arya and James are reunited, but there still a lot of sexual tension between them and can plus James has a lot of explaining to do to his mum and dad.

The Doctor told James that he was going to Winterfell he parked the Tardis outside before stepping out. He smiled at the castle knowing that the Starks will be back in control of the castle. James began walking towards the castle grounds where his mum and dad were standing outside. They were not very happy about this Arya and Sansa were told by the Doctor that he had a plan. About when Winter was coming to Winterfell.

"Can you tell me something! Son, why do you come here?" Said his mother.

"Because of it complicated," He said.

"Never mind that we are upset that you. Kept this big secret." Said James.

"Never mind that you one the battle of the battle how?" He said.

"The Knights of the Vale they helped us. If rent for them we all be dead, and the Bolton would have it." Said Sansa.

"Why do smell bullcrap!" He said.

"Because you should be on you knees, and you should and thanking us Winterfell would still be in Bolton hands." He said.

As The Doctor came to take James, mum and dad away back home to London James was left. In the courtyard with the princesses of Winterfell her friend and love interest Arya smiled at him she loved the way he smiled at her she cared for him she knew that for sure. He looked at her. She was beautiful he thought there was some unfinished business between them James knew for that sure she smiled at him again she blushed a deeper red. On her cheeks, she loved the way he made her feel in her heart. She told that the lady knight was here after she tried to care for them from the hound.

"So, she her then?" He asked her.

"Yes, she is here my brother. Jon, you saw him?" He asked him.

"Yes, he was with the mother of dragons." Said James.

"I did know that? So, she home? This could be interesting." She said.

"Hey, listen to what I said to you after Walder Fray. I was wrong to say that to you." He said.

"Well, I am happy that you admit it." He said.

"Are you now?" He said.

She laughed at him she blushed again so did he this was a different phase of their relationship. They both walked down the corridors to of the castle it was nice to have her friend back. But part of her wishes they could be more than just friends. Arya walked James back to her old chambers and told him he was turning in for the night. James saw Arya close the door to her chambers. Arya wished that James would just be in her bed all ready and just make love to me she thought. James said that Bran wanted to speak with him he found in his chambers looking at the fire he looked at him. In the Wheelchair, he sat down glad to see a filmer face at least.

"James Morgan." He said.

"Bran Stark." He said.

"You wanted to talk?" He said.

"Yes, it about my sister Arya and you." He said.

"Okay what about?" He said.

"You love my sister don't you?" He said.

"Why should I tell you that?" He said.

"Because you love, her I saw the way she looked at you, and I see the way you smile at her. She not any other girls back home she is a fighter she will make a good mother someday." He said.

"What are you saying?" He said.

"You have our blessing to be with our sister I already sent a Raven to Jon saying. That you and Arya are lovers, but this is important to for you and for her so please help her." He said.

"Your right I do love her, I fancy her a lot but so many... Things have happened and I don't know how I am going to recover from this." He said.

"I meet your mum and dad when I told them about your feelings. For Arya Stark, and I saw into the future and Arya part of that? Go to her and save her life." He said.

James went to Arya chambers he knocked on the door. Arya opened the chambers to see her friend looking at her. She wanted him to come inside her chambers. James came inside and locked the door to her chambers. Arya removed her sword and dagger he cupped her face Arya looked deep into his eyes. The man she loved more than anything he blushed to know that he strong deep romantic feelings for this woman. James bent down to kiss her Arya kissed him she found his tongue against his she. A bit on his lips; this was a true love, and she found suddenly there was knocked on the door.

"I'll get rid of them you strip out of your strange clothes for me." She demanded.

Arya opened the door to see her sister she looked very worried about something. But she couldn't ask her little sister when she was spending time with her lover.

"When you are done we need to talk." She said.

"It will have to be in the morning." She said.

"Okay, I shall leave alone until then." She said.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said.

Arya stripped herself out of her clothes. She moved to him in her naked form James did the same before he touches the woman he loved. There was a loud buzz coming from James pocket they both laughed. James went to see it what is the Doctor said "Mission soon beyond the wall. Congratulations on your new love to see you soon." It said.

"Well?" She asked.

He kissed his woman fully on the lips she gasped him before she pulled him on the bed. They kissed with passion and lust. He was in love with her, and she was in love with him.

"I don't know how to you know fuck?" Said James.

"We shall learn what makes us feel good my love." She said.

And with that James went to kiss her again he kissed her hard. Arya knew this was going to be her first night with his man the man she loved more than anything in the world. Arya felt more sexual passion flowing through the kiss she, explored his abs. And his flat young chest James stopped kissing her and looked at her friend and lover she blinked at him a couple of times. James went to kiss her neck and Arya moaned when his lips made skin contact then Arya was pushed down on the bed. As James began sucking on her skin and her tits, she wanted this so bad. His mouth went further and further James stopped because he had no idea what he was doing.

"What wrong?" Asked Arya.

"Nothing I just... I don't know what do with your pussy?" He said.

"O, I see then well you can just lick it I heard a man said that what you do to a woman." She said.

"Very well I will make love to my best friend pussy then," James said.

James went to lick Arya pussy she moaned and moaned when James licked it she liked it how. Did she liked James sucking her clit the young woman looked at her friend. She thanked the Doctor for letting him be his lover Arya stopped James. She kissed him he was handsome. She thought Arya saw James cock hard and ready for her.

"You are very good at that," Arya said.

"Well, never licked a girl. Pussy before, and I like it." He said.

"Good." Arya said.

James kissed her lover. With lust and passion, James grasped Arya but she liked the way her lover grasped her ass. James smacked her ass being playful Arya was being bold with friends. She looked at her friend's cock that was hard for her.

"Lay down for me." She said.

Arya looked at James cock she always wondered if a girl back in his world sucked his cock. But she knew he only had eyes for her, and she only had eyes for her.

"God your cock so massive. Have you had a girl suck on it?" Asked Arya.

"No..." He said.

Arya grasped his cock her man's cock she loved how big it was for her she smiled as her. Her touch made him moan she kissed him she smiled at she done a lot of first. She drank for the first time and now she making love to the man she loved. She placed her lips on James cock she loved the way he was moaning her name she kissed his cock for a long time.

"Arya, Arya wait I think I am going to cum!" He said.

"Then cum for your princess she wants you to cum." He said.

"You're so sexy keep sucking my cock." He said.

"Can we fuck after you I made you cum?" She asked him.

"O seen this position well my friend told that a man and woman can please one by me licking your pussy and you sucking on my cock." He said.

James was desperate to try this with his new lover Arya Stark. He only had eyes for the Stark girl Arya nodded wanting to try this. James was told by one of his friends on how to do this was his first time. He was no longer a virgin. He was going to please Arya, Arya had her ass on James handsome face. James knew that the Doctor knew he had strong romantic feelings for Arya his Arya. James placed his tongue on Arya clit while Arya made love to James as fast as she could?

"O my god! James that was amazing. You made love to me... Like... No other men could!" She said.

"Good! Because your mine." He said.

"Show me how you make love to a girl? She begged.

James placed his lover on the bed in more comfortable position she kissed him on the lips. Her body was desperate to fuck she told her father that she didn't want to marry a lord because she wanted to marry James, He wanted to his lover or him to fuck whenever they wanted to. Arya felt James cock going inside of her she looked deep into his brown eyes while touching his blonde hair his bulging muscles. The young Stark girl moaned a bit.

"I am not hurting you?" Asked James.

"No... it just a slight pain at the moment but it will pass." She said.

"Okay then do you want slow? Or fast?" He said.

"Faster I want to be fucked by my man!" She begged.

James took that indication to fuck her he slammed faster and faster Arya wrapped her legs. Arya James waist as the teens couldn't comprehend over the shear. The tension that fucking could be Arya felt James dick getting bigger and bigger inside of her.

"O, James! I wanted this for so long faster! Don't hold anything back faster!" She said.

"O Arya your tight pussy, feels so good against my cock! I loved you from the first moment I saw you." He said.

"Me too... Your the first man that will take me in my pussy!" She said.

"Good!" He said.

"Fuck your princess hard!" She demanded.

James thursted in and out of her clit harder. And faster as he could Arya grasped James ass. The young teenagers moved in tandem with one another. James was very close to cumming in his lover pussy Arya wanted this her union with James. The brunette woman smiled at her lover as James pumped his seed inside Arya.

"Lay on your back!" She demand.

"Yes, mam there something I got to tell you first." He said.

"What?" She said.

"I am sorry about what happened before." He said.

"No don't say that. We both said things we don't mean to one another. You make me special James in so many ways. You not like any other boys." She said.

"Girls are, so boring compared to my princess." He said.

"Good because no matter what you do with the Doctor, you have a woman that loves you no matter what." She said.

James kissed Arya before Arya placed herself. On James swollen and inviting cock she was going to ride him like one of those. Horses and mount him until he couldn't take any more of her fucking him she smiled at the thought of making love to the Doctor-companion her best friend in the hole universe.

"O fuck." She said.

The young 17-year-old princess rode her man cock. James saw this before, but he never thought that this would happen to him she watchable as his girlfriend rides his dick. They both moaning and screaming one another's names James. Rose up, so he could suck on Arya boobs.

"You like sucking on your lovers' titties?" She asked.

"Yes, they are so perfect just like you are. Good you are goddess's Arya Stark, fuck me hard." He.

Arya pushed him down on the bed she looked at him. And said to him "I always wanted to do this to you." She said. "Fuck you man then!" Said the young teen boy. Arya moved her youthful hips on top of James swollen cock. "Yes, Yes o god o god!" Came out of Arya's mouth.

"O fuck o fuck! Harder harder I am so close to cumming! Keep going princess's Stark! Make your man cum!" He said.

"I am so close hold nothing back! Let me feel you cum." She said.

They both cummed together Arya was then flipped, so her ass was sticking out in James face. She was wondering what he was going to do to her. "Want me to fuck you ass?" Asked James.

"O, yes be gentle thou." She asked him.

"O, I will be gentle and this my first time fucking my princess in the ass so I will be careful." He said.

James slid himself into Arya ass she moaned again. As James pulled on Arya hair's supporting her tiny young frame against his young frame. Arya felt James slamming against her. "Harder my love show me how you fuck you girl in the ass." She said.

"I don't have a lot of energy left. But me fucking your ass will be last loving to act but I promise you, Arya my cock is yours and your ass is mine." He said.

"Well fuck me already." She demands.

"O, damn girl you sexy ass is tight." She said.

James managed to get his big cock inside Arya ass. She moaned and moaned knowing that this was the last big of their lovemaking for the night. "O fuck me harder let me fell my man." She said. James was close to cumming in Arya pussy she cums all over James cock. "O James that was amazing let sleep." She said.

The next morning Arya woke up with James sleeping the next morning. He smiled at her the young brunette smiled at her man. He was handsome and a great fuck also she remembered everything that happened to her body last night. Her pussy was licked and fucked by the man she loved she kissed him she liked James kissing her. Arya had a big list of stuff to do today one fuck James again then train with her sword she needed to practise.

"So, did you enjoy last night?" Asked Arya.

"Yes, because it was with a girl I loved, she smiled.

She looked at her blue eyes and her bunnte hair and the sexy form's laying on top of. Him she was sexy thought James kissed her she was a faceless assassin and she can take care of her. Of herself, the Doctor hasn't sent him a message about what the mission was going to yet but he to go back to school also. James felt Arya grasping at his dick (man is that all she thinks about?) He thought.

"We got nothing to do today can we fuck again?" Asked Arya.

"Sure give that sexy pussy of yours!" He said.

Arya felt James licking her pussy; this wanted to want deeply to find a man that loved her. And she loved him, and he loved her James loved the way Arya pussy tasted he licked and licked. His lover pussy she licked she cummed over his handsome she thought her ass in her face.

"Lick me, and I'll suck you again." She said.

"Go for it!" James responded.

James licked the back of Arya ass, and she sucked on his cock. They made love and James made love for a second time and he loved every second of it. He knew her since she was a child, and he was a child when he meets her. James felt Arya began to cum all over his face again.

"Wow, you are amazing in bed James!" Said Arya.

She kissed him licking her cum off his handsome eyes Arya looked at James' eyes his brown eyes. And he looked into his. She was in love. She couldn't deny it James grasped Arya ass kissing her she liked when James paid addition to her ass. Arya pushed him down. She wanted to be in control of him. She placed herself on top of hard cock riding him as fast as she could. James held Arya on the hips she moaned "O James!" She said. "Arya I am so close!" He said. James cum inside of Arya. James placed Arya on front.

"Want me to ass fuck you again?" He asked her.

"Please do!" She begged him.

James's ass fucked his lover fast and faster Arya grasped her bedsheet as James fucked her. From behind (he so damn handsome she thought) Arya could here his cock slamming into her ass she moved closer to her guiding his hand, so he could play with her pussy from the front James with one final thrust cum inside of his lover she moaned his name's "James you are amazing!" She said. James kissed her and withdrew himself before flipping her, so he could be on top of her. "O fuck! Fuck me harder!" She demanded.

James slamming into her lover's pussy she wrapped herself around him she moaned and moaned and biting onto his skin's grasping. His bum Arya lifted herself so that he could enter her more "Arya I am going to cum!" Shouted James. Arya moved her hips against James. "Cum for me." She said.

With one final thrust, Arya made to love she held him. Tight as anything James felt his teenage cock's hitting her sweet spot. She moaned into his "My James I going to let cum together give me your seed!" She said. "Arr!" They both said.

James slid himself from Arya pussy she kissed him fully on the lips but still grinding against him. She will wait until tonight to fuck him again. But James wanted to try one more thing with her.

"Sit on my young, handsome face." He said.

"Yes, please but can we fuck tonight?" She asked him.

"Sure and every morning." He said.

Arya pushed James down on the bed she climbed on James faces the young Stark girl enjoyed the sight of sitting on James' face. "Lick me!" She said. James went to work on his final act of lovemaking for the day. "O shit! James, I can't believe I am riding my best friend face keep going. I am so close again!" She cummed and kissed him.

"Wow, James I glad you came to my chambers and confessed our love." She said.

"Well, I had a crush on your a while we should change, thou." Said James.

James found Arya clothes for her she changed, but she was excited to have a future with her lover. James closed the door to their chamber and walked out hand and hand. Sansa saw James and gave him a letter to him with Bran watching him.

"Is this a joke?" Asked James.

"No joke we read it a couple of times." Said Sansa.

"Whats going on?" Asked Arya.

"Nothing." He said.

"I know you. You are lying about something so don't bullshit me!" Said Arya.

"The Doctor wants me to go beyond the wall." He said to her.

"What!" She said.

"But that's dangerous!" She said.

"I know." Said James.

Arya stormed out of the room knowing that James was going to do this mission after a night of passion with him. He was going to lose him James saw her looking over the wall with snow falling around her.

"So, you going then?" She asked him.

"I have to my love." He said.

"But what if I lose you?" She asked him.

James wrapped himself around Arya and kissed her she kissed him back and placed a little kiss on her forehead. She nuzzled into his neck. She was in love and felt wonderful as James began to laugh at himself Arya was wondering what made her lover chuckle.

"Wow, you are amazing sometimes." She said.

She held her dagger closer, but she wasn't afraid anymore she was happy, and he placed a gentle kiss on Arya's forehead; then he heard the Tardis in the distance.

"I think that my ride here." He said.

"Take care of yourself beyond the wall and tell my brother I said hi." She said.

"I will I love you, Arya Stark." He said.

"And I love you, James Morgan." Said Arya.


End file.
